It Takes a Division
by smut1956
Summary: How did the Major Crimes crew get from Rusty's emancipation signing at the end of Season 1 to a tighter more in sync unit at the start of the 2nd season? Here's one take that explains it and references some of the things that show up in later episodes and also some of the items in Sharon's apartment. No copyright infringement intended, no money to be made.
1. Chapter 1

**It Takes a Division**

The official papers were signed making Rusty Beck a ward of the state, Sharon Raydor's official charge. He wouldn't be going outside the county or making another major life change by moving to yet another address.

Unofficially, Rusty felt more settled. He knew where he'd be day after day and who he'd be with. These people had already stepped up for him especially Sharon to make sure he'd have food, clean clothes and his own room. Of course, it also meant more was expected of him in terms of school and personal conduct.

It was what Sharon expected and Rusty wanted to live up to her standards.

First up, he'd be doing some extra schoolwork over summer. He hated the idea of summer school a little less when Sharon said if he got his license he could use the extra car she kept for her kids. He would have some independence and a car.

() () ()

Sharon knew the California driving test requirements had changed since the last time she had teenagers. She'd gotten the temporary license study guide. She left it on her desk to make sure she checked out driving instructors and took it home to an eager Rusty.

Det. Julio Sanchez noticed it when he came in with an update on their latest case. He offered the information in his usual concise matter, no extra flourishes. However then in an unusual twist he stood there hemming and hawing. Sharon liked the intense, laser focused detective. She couldn't believe he was channeling Lt. Mike Tao by talking around something on his mind.

There was no time for this. "Detective, what else can I do for you?"

"The driving test, Ma'am. I can help the kid."

"How did you…." Sharon noticed him staring at the DMV guide. "I was going to hire an instructor."

"Save your money, Captain. I have a few days off and I'll work with him."

"I couldn't impose on you."

Julio gave her a small smile, "It's not an imposition when I'm offering. Besides, it's selfish. If the kid has his license we don't have to pick him up or use Patrol to keep tabs on our material witness."

Sharon rose and offered Julio her hand, "Thank you, Detective. I am very grateful and I know Rusty will be thrilled."

Julio felt ten feet tall.

() () ()

Rusty wasn't thrilled when Julio insisted he learn to change a tire and jump a battery before hitting the road. However, he liked hanging with the stoic and direct man. There wasn't a lot of idle chitchat but good practical advice and some great war stories from his time on the LAPD.

The teenager liked when Julio took him on a visit to his mother. The Sanchezes enjoyed watching Rusty put away three helpings of tamales and gladly accepting leftovers to share with Sharon.

Julio was just as proud as Sharon when Rusty aced the temporary test, the permanent test and practical driving test. The detective didn't tell her that he took Rusty to an examination station where his cousin worked. It was just a little boost to make sure things went well and the Captain wasn't disappointed.

() () ()


	2. Chapter 2

It became evident besides academics which Buzz had agreed to help with, Rusty was behind in athletics. St. Joseph's had a basic fitness requirement for graduation.

Sharon mentioned it in passing while talking to Buzz and the ever eager to please the boss Amy Sykes overheard it. She followed Sharon down the hall and launched into her pitch, "Captain, I have one of the highest scores on the PFQ test."

"I'm aware of that Det. Sykes."

"Of course you'd know. Nothing gets by you, Ma'am." Amy blithely continued on, "Then let me help Rusty train. I can get him up to speed and get the fitness thing out of the way."

"You think you can motivate a teenage boy to get up early?"

"Piece of cake, Captain. I'm sure you have him focused and in the right frame of mind already. I'll just play off of that."

They'd traveled the hall to the ladies' restroom. Sharon knew if she didn't end the conversation now Amy would follow her inside and continue the sales pitch. Sharon wanted a moment to herself. "Fine, Det. Sykes. I will present your offer to Rusty tonight and have him call you. Thank you."

"No, thank you, Captain, I look forward to it." Amy just stood there.

Sharon inwardly rolled her eyes. "Detective, I will see you back in the squad room. I'm sure you have something to check on in our case."

"Oh, right. Absolutely. Excuse me."

() () ()

Rusty was less than enthusiastic declaring. "If I can outrun a serial killer, I can pass some lame physical fitness test."

Sharon again inwardly rolled her eyes, "Perhaps, however you are not living in such a danger fraught situation so maybe you've gotten soft."

"Hey." Rusty was about to start sputtering a defense when he realized Sharon was teasing him. He wasn't used to that kind of a verbal poke in the ribs. Up until now, his life had been about caustic putdowns and actual physical shots.

They exchanged small smiles. "Okay, Sharon you win. What do I have to do?"

"Call Det. Sykes and set up a time to meet before her shift."

"Like early in the morning."

"Exactly. We can't expect her to be late to work for helping you."

"The rules again."

"Yes, the rules." She debated whether to add the next caveat, "And take this seriously, Det. Sykes is not giving up her time for you to waste."

"First my soul, then my body. You Catholics want it all."

Sharon stifled a smile, "At least you can drive to your meeting place."

Rusty's face brightened. "And if I get a flat tire or the oil needs changing, I'm on it."

His face brightened to red once Amy started working him out. Rusty had some basic skills but lacked self discipline. Amy relentlessly drilled him and eventually got so into it, it was more about Rusty's success than another way to suck up to her idol, Capt. Raydor.

Rusty finished the physical fitness requirement before the first session of summer school was over. He told Sharon he never thought he'd have his own personal trainer as he showed off the certificate.

() () ()


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed that the effort to catch Rusty up to his peers was also having another effect. The members of Major Crimes started to look at their boss in a different light.

Initially she'd been the first one in the door and focused on the Squad Room and her office. Rusty's well being had her taking time off here and there. She now had Rusty on her health insurance. That meant he was seen by a doctor, a dentist and an eye doctor.

Rusty didn't know this was all on Sharon's dime or deductible. He thought all responsible foster parents did that and Sharon was nothing if not responsible. At this point, Rusty didn't have enough experience with health care professionals to realize the difference between a crowded emergency room and a filled private waiting room.

He hated the idea of people poking and prodding but was certain Sharon wouldn't budge on the visits. At least she let him go in alone so he didn't feel like some little kid. She brought work to pass the time in waiting rooms.

Sharon held her breath waiting for Rusty's results. She couldn't be sure how much damage had been done by the physical violence he'd been exposed to not just on the street but in his own home. The doctor convinced Rusty to agree to a few x-rays including a head scan to assess concussion damage. He needed booster shots and vaccinations to update his immunization records to ensure continued attendance at St. Joseph's.

It had been years since Rusty saw a dentist. He didn't need braces just a couple of cavities filled and better habits for brushing and flossing. Sharon made a note to buy him an electric toothbrush.

Rusty told her he'd never been to the eye doctor. He just remembered an eye chart test when he started kindergarten. Surprisingly, his eyes were fine though he thought glasses looked good on some people like Sharon and Lt. Tao.

() () ()

Buzz was working in the bullpen with Rusty on a schedule for tackling subjects while Sharon was in her office. The doctor called with Rusty's results and she was glad she'd have a chance to process the information before sharing any bad news with her charge. However, she wasn't alone when the call came in; Lts. Provenza and Flynn were trying to explain their way out of their latest misadventure.

They shut up when they realized the seriousness of the call. She made notes, made a few sounds of agreement and asked for two copies of the report. One would go to DCFS for Rusty's caseworker's files. Sharon wanted the other file for her and Rusty.

Sharon hung up to find the two men looking at her expectantly. She was silent until Lt. Provenza said in a gruff tone, "Well, how's the kid?"

"Basically, good." She consulted her notes, "Some scars, one small healed skull fracture, and a few old broken bones. He's coming back from the edge of malnourishment, still a bit underweight."

Lt. Flynn offered, "So, he's okay?"

"Getting there. His growth is stunted from poor nutrition and probably abuse. Rusty will never be a center for the Lakers but could still shoot up a bit now that we're keeping track of him. He does like to eat so that won't be an issue."

Andy remembered when he was supposed to eat out with Rusty and his mom. Rusty's disappearance nagged at Andy. "You know Captain; I owe the kid a meal from that night at the bus depot. How about I get some food into him and get him a hair cut? He could use one."

Sharon nodded and asked, "Try and get some kind of vegetable into him, please. And make sure you let me know what you spend so I can reimburse you."

"Seriously?" Andy Flynn stared, "I can afford to feed the kid one meal. Besides, I know you give him some walking around money. That will cover a haircut. I'm not taking him to Rodeo Drive for God's sake."

Lt. Provenza backed up his buddy, "Flynn can't even get into most places there unless there's crime scene tape up. Rusty will be fine."

"My apologies, gentlemen. I just don't want to appear I'm abusing my position as your boss."

"Let us worry about that. You don't see anyone rushing to call the rat squad and you won't."

She used a warning tone, "Lt. Flynn…"

"He's right again." Provenza pointed at Andy, "That covers you for the year, Flynn. Captain, you're doing the heavy lifting, let us help you with the other stuff."

It was time to give in gracefully and gratefully. Even if they didn't like her they were coming to like Rusty, "All right and I thank you Lieutenant. I thank both of you."

() () ()


	4. Chapter 4

Rusty wasn't usually quiet but there was a lot to be figured out. He was in the company of Lt. Andy Flynn who according to Sharon had volunteered to take him for a haircut. Rusty flashed back to the last time the detective had volunteered to help him. He hoped this time there were no bad surprises.

The teenager had tried to beg off, however Sharon stood firm. He needed a haircut and she was certain he didn't want her going with him. On that, they agreed, after all he was no little kid. "So is this some place you go?"

Flynn glanced over, "No, I live in another part of town. I asked my guy for some suggestions and this place is halfway between your school and where you live."

"That makes sense."

"If you don't like it, you can find a place you like better. At least we'll get that hair of your eyes so you can see the blackboard."

"They don't really use blackboards anymore, Lt. Flynn.

Andy stared at him, "Really? Wow, it has been a long time. Trust me; you'll feel better when you look better."

"Okay."

The barbers were nice, a mixture of young and older. Rusty paid for the haircut himself and watching Flynn added a tip by adding dollars until Flynn nodded his approval.

The teenager was surprised they ate at an Italian restaurant. He figured Lt. Flynn would do a drive-thru to get rid of him faster. Instead, they sat inside and Rusty heard stories about Andy Flynn's kids now grown. He also got a lecture about learning how the good part of the real world worked. Flynn said watch, listen and then act. It was a smart way to find out how to treat people.

He also told Rusty to go easy on the cologne even though Rusty didn't wear it, well not yet. Rusty admitted it was nice to have his own things and that Sharon had promised him more clothes and stuff.

Andy Flynn decided Sharon Raydor was more complex than her by the book persona of "Darth Raydor".

() () ()


	5. Chapter 5

Rusty's school supply list was pretty standard as he and Buzz went through it. Buzz told the Captain he'd take Rusty shopping for the items. The video expert was brought up short by the "suggestion" all have students have a laptop, notebook or tablet computer of their own. He told his boss they could probably find a used one that would fit the bill.

Capt. Raydor surprised him by shaking her head and declaring, "Rusty has either done without or just made do for most of his life. Not this time. I trust you to get the right, new laptop at a decent price."

"Of course, Captain. I have contacts. We'll get that and everything else."

She thanked him and laid a hand on his arm. "May I presume on you for one other thing?"

That personal gesture, the touch was something all the squad members were getting used to. They'd never expected "Darth Raydor" to be hands on, they hadn't seen as much of that from their previous boss, Chief Johnson. It was hard to resist and Buzz was no exception. "No problem. How else can I help?"

"Rusty needs a better phone. He just has a basic one without a lot of typical features. I can add him to my plan."

"Yes, ma'am." Buzz paused to think, "I can have you call my contact and give him your contract information. That should make it easier."

"Fine. As for the computer…"

"I'll get it, give you the bill and you can reimburse me."

"Are you sure?" Sharon bit her lip, "I wouldn't want to take advantage of all your generosity."

"I'm certain you are good for it, Captain."

"Thank you, Buzz." She touched his arm again and smiled.

() () ()

Rusty smiled too when was kitted with new technology. He couldn't believe all the things on the on the phone. The laptop meant he didn't have to use Sharon's computer for anything including playing chess.

He didn't even mind Buzz setting up his lesson plans for extra tutoring. Rusty could catch up academically as he was catching up in other ways to the normal high school student.

() () ()


	6. Chapter 6

Sharon recognized Rusty needed more clothes. He had grown taller and filled out in the short time he'd been with her. She didn't feel comfortable that he'd be comfortable with her buying him things like underwear or even taking him shopping for something other than the occasional special purchase like his suit.

She needed an ally and thought to enlist Lt. Provenza. Sharon broached the topic to her most senior coworker. He looked at her in stunned wonder before declaring, "No, no, no, no and no."

Her dry reply didn't betray her disappointment. "I'm guessing you won't be taking Rusty clothes shopping then."

Lt. Mike Tao overheard the exchange and as usual had a suggestion at the ready. "Captain, I have to take my youngest son, Kevin for some new clothes. He's doing an A-P class this summer. Rusty and he are close to the same age so this might work. Of course, you'll have to make me aware of what you want in his closet."

Sharon smiled, "That's a great idea, thank you. Let me discuss it with Rusty. Are you sure your son won't mind?"

"Not Kevin. If he makes noise about it, I'll just suggest his mother step in to replace me."

"It's good to know some things about teenage boys haven't changed. I'll talk to Rusty tonight."

Lt. Provenza stood at the outer edge of their conversation and had the grace to feel a little ashamed. Everyone else in the squad pitched in to help Rusty thereby helping Sharon. He blurted out, "I'll take him to a Dodgers game when it's all settled."

"Thank you, Lt. Provenza. I'm sure Rusty would enjoy that." The Captain turned away to return to her office.

Mike Tao looked at his old friend, "You are the kind of grandfather who will only deal with a child freshly dressed, already fed and already napped. No fuss, no bother."

"You bet. Grandfather, Hell I was that kind of father." Even to his own ears it sounded like a whole lot of nothing to brag about.

() () ()

That night as they ate, always at the table with the TV off to Rusty's amazement. Sharon had made it clear there was to be no eating on the couch. When they had an evening meal together it was to Rusty's chagrin without the noise of the TV or his phone close at hand. It meant some conversation and some silence. He continued to adjust to being somebody's focus of attention in a good way.

Tonight while they ate, Sharon suggested he sort through his clothes to figure out what needed replacing. Rusty swallowed food and the idea that her promise of new clothes would happen. His excitement evaporated over the image of Sharon picking out his underwear along with regular clothes. "Would you go shopping with me?"

She hid a smile at the horror evident in his voice. "Now, doesn't that sound like fun?"

Sharon let him stew for a minute. Rusty was torn between being grateful for new clothes to mortified about her watching him try on clothes. Maybe she'd want him to get a pair of pajamas and slippers. "Yeah, sure. That would be great."

"Hey, I'm kidding."

"About the clothes?"

"Of course not. I told you we'd get you clothes. No, about going with me. Lt. Tao will take you if that's okay."

"Wait, what?"

"Actually, Lt. Tao and his son, Kevin have invited you to accompany them when they do some shopping. I will be happy to help you with your list, if you'd like that."

"I guess."

"How about this? Make three piles: keep, donate, trash. Take a couple of garbage bags and make a list from there. I can take a look at the list and make suggestions."

"Okay." Rusty stood up from the table and turned eagerly. Just as quickly he turned back to fulfill newly engrained habits and gathered up his dishes to take to the dishwasher and said, "Excuse me please."

Sharon nodded, proud of Rusty's progress in manners. She had to have the last word to his back disappearing down the hallway. "Don't forget to add shoes to the list."

He raised his hand in acknowledgement.

() () ()

Sharon had paperwork spread out on the table when Rusty emerged from the bedroom carrying two trash bags. "You know my stuff isn't that bad."

"Rusty, don't shortchange yourself. You deserve to be comfortable and like the way you look."

He remained hesitant. "I made a list. Do you have time to look?"

"I've been looking for an excuse to put this aside and make a cup of tea."

"Sharon, I can start the water for you."

"Why thank you. Let's see the list." It was a modest list that Sharon immediately started revising. "No, no, no, maybe—no, it's no."

Rusty's heart sank as he busied himself filling the kettle and setting it on the stove. He'd gotten too greedy even though there had to be money left from his last foster care placement. Nobody had spent it on him and when he was on the streets he had been more focused on food than fashion.

He didn't blame Sharon for wanting to make sure the money the state gave her for him didn't run out. He shuffled over to see what she'd done, determined to be grateful.

His eyes went wide at the list. She'd increased the number of everything—doubling the jeans to four pair, same for the chinos, the underwear packs and all the way down the list. Sharon added dress pants and shirts.

Rusty protested, "Sharon, this is too much."

"It's not, this way you won't have to worry about doing laundry as often. And it might mean you take another look at what you're keeping, maybe you can part with a few more things."

"Okay, sure." Rusty admittedly had hung on to some things that were candidates for pitching.

Sharon continued, "You didn't include shoes. I think one pair of dress shoes and two pair of casual or athletic shoes, what we called sneakers back in the day."

"Sneakers?" Rusty laughed, "I can't imagine you sneaking around."

"You'd be surprised." A sly smile accompanied her answer. Then back to business in her usual brisk tone, "I'll double check with Lt. Tao to make sure he has time for all this. If not, you'll have to shop with me for the rest."

"Whatever works, I guess." He still didn't want to underwear shop with Sharon but since she was willing to spend the money from the state, he'd cope. "Let me go through my stuff again to be sure."

He dashed off and Sharon looked at the list again. She sighed over the dent in her savings until it occurred to her to think of it as an investment in the future. The future of a boy with promise.

() () ()


	7. Chapter 7

Lt. Tao was sort of cool and Rusty liked his son, Kevin. He rolled his eyes at some of his father's comment mouthing the word "lame", however it was all good natured. Rusty felt twin pangs of regret and jealousy for what might have been if Daniel hadn't turned out to be such a disappointment.

The list was handled in an efficient matter between the teens and Mike Tao. He had diagrammed out the best route and researched prices including some online coupons downloaded to his phone.

They had all the basics for both boys and were replenished at the Food Court. Sharon had given him enough money to treat as part of her thanks to the Taos. Rusty had a little cash and asked if they could hit a nearby thrift store. There were sometimes good deals on high quality clothes.

Kevin thought it sounded great and his father agreed after texting his wife and the Captain. He parked himself at a coffee shop next to the thrift store and gave them a time limit. Both boys appreciated the trust.

They each found a couple of shirts: basic tees and some concert souvenir shirts. Kevin spotted some L.A. Dodger gear and said to Rusty, "You should grab something."

"I'm not really a fan since I've never been to a game."

"Well, you're going to one soon. Lt. Provenza told my Dad he's getting tickets for next Saturday. We're two of the guys going."

"Really? Okay, I guess." He picked out a shirt that looked like it had been to Chavez Ravine before. "How about you?"

"I'm already set. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to find out about a backpack. Do you want a new one?"

Rusty felt a stab of panic and automatically reached for his shoulder for the pack that wasn't there. He'd left it at home. "No, no I like the one I have. Who says I need a new one?"

"No one said you have to have a new one. I guess the Captain wanted us to find out. She didn't want to upset you." Kevin shrugged his shoulders, "I was supposed to be subtle. Don't blow my cover."

"I don't think any super secret government agency will be recruiting you any time soon. Just say my backpack is fine and has a lot of good use left in it."

Kevin left it at that. Rusty appreciated it and also that Sharon thought enough of his feelings to ask not just to assume he was getting rid of everything from his past because he was in a better place.

They checked the time on a clock that looked like a giant Mickey Mouse watch and headed to the cash register. Rusty noticed a display of knickknacks in a glass case and stopped. There was a small thing shaped like a flat teapot on one of the shelves. He asked a store employee, "What is that?"

"A tea bag rest. It's made of bone china and it's a reproduction of one of the classic patterns."

Rusty had no idea what bone china was but it was only a couple of bucks. He added it to the pile and thought maybe he'd give it to Sharon. Or maybe not, it might be kind of dumb or lame.

() () ()


	8. Chapter 8

Lt. Provenza announced the Dodgers game would be a guys' day out. After seeing everyone's efforts on Rusty's behalf, Provenza wanted to do something so he invited Flynn, Sanchez, Buzz, Tao and little Tao along with Rusty.

Cathy Tao took the opportunity to invite the Captain and Amy over suggesting a post game cookout with some pre-cookout schmoozing. She was interested to find out more about the women in her husband's work life especially Capt. Raydor. Cathy wanted to have a drink with a woman who willingly took in a street kid to keep him safe and to make a difference.

Sharon accepted when she called to thank both Mike and Kevin Tao for their efforts for Rusty. Plus she needed to get a total from Mike on Rusty's share of the clothing bill.

Mike told his wife he never thought he'd want the woman they'd called "Darth Raydor" in his backyard having a beer or anything else. Cathy reminded him that in his business assumptions were dangerous.

() () ()

Lt. Provenza volunteered to pick up Rusty allowing Sharon a little time to herself to sort through the bills and get her contributions to the cookout together. Since most of the guests were men, she'd offered to bring pies for dessert. She made one apple and one pecan. Having a teenage boy around meant eating more meat so she threw together a pasta salad that was heavy on vegetables to bring some balance.

Amy was continuing to feel her way etiquette wise and showed up with a plant, a box of candy and a bottle of wine. Sharon had brought wine too prompting Cathy to observe that being a woman in Major Crimes must be enough to drive you to drink. Sharon agreed and said they'd drink Amy's bottle leaving the other bottle for the Taos to enjoy another time.

While the women relaxed and laughed about being surrounded by men as it went for Sharon and Amy at work or for Cathy with husband and three sons—boys' day at the ballpark continued. The seats were good and the game better.

Rusty had never been to any kind of live sporting event. He was glad Lt. Provenza liked to get there early for batting practice. They were settled in their seats and Rusty had already downed his first Dodger Dog. He looked around to see about getting another one.

Provenza started to remind him they'd be eating later at the Taos but Rusty's hungry look—for food, for positive experiences and for genuine affection stopped him. Instead, the curmudgeon came back with another round and a baseball cap for the teen. "I thought it went good with your shirt."

Rusty couldn't remember the last time he'd worn a baseball cap. He started to put it on, only to have Provenza stop him and show him how to bend the brim to give a better fit. Then he plopped it on the teen's head, "Okay son, now you're official."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. It fits better now." The rest of the Major Crimes men came in and Rusty got another look at father-son bonding from the Taos. He also saw how men could disagree and not descend into the nastiness he'd witnessed from his mother's many men and some of his "dates".

() () ()

By the time they were headed back Rusty was eager to tell Sharon everything had gone well. And that she'd been right, he'd had a great time and no one treated him differently than Kevin. They'd all been willing to explain the finer points of baseball to him.

He'd sent Sharon a picture of all of them taken with the camera on his new phone. Now on the way back to Lt. Provenza's car, Rusty texted Sharon to let her know they were on the way to join the ladies at the Tao home.

She replied that they'd start the grill and she thanked him for the picture. He relayed this to Lt. Provenza who snorted, "I never thought I'd break bread willingly with that woman."

"Well, I never thought I'd live with her and be happy about it. She's been good to me even when I wasn't very nice to her." Rusty glanced over at the older man, "I guess you weren't too nice to her either."

"Understatement."

"What changed your mind?"

"Oh." Lt. Provenza pondered this, "She's relentless in doing her job and following the rules but she's consistent and fair. What you see is what you get. Besides, she's made a point to take care of you even when it was hard."

"Because of me."

"At first and because of circumstances", Lt. Provenza offered. "She's also smart and isn't afraid to share credit. That's unusual in the real world. "

"She's good with money too. That money the state pays her for me, she can spread it around better than the other foster homes."

"How do you mean Rusty?"

"I have enough to eat. Now, new clothes, a computer and a phone. She also got me to the doctor and he was a real doctor not some free clinic bus."

Lt. Provenza hadn't realized the depth of Sharon's monetary investment in Rusty. That didn't even include the Catholic school though maybe Capt. Raydor had negotiated some kind of scholarship. She gone all in on the kid and Provenza decided Rusty should see all the cards on the table and even to the grizzled cop it sounded like a really mixed metaphor. "Rusty, the state doesn't supply that much money and there's no back pay for the time you were, um, let's say on your own."

"Okay, then how is this happening? Did all of you chip in like with my Mom's bus ticket?"

"No, then like now Sharon is picking up most of the bills."

"Just Sharon?"

"We've been happy to pay for some of it like your meals when we're out and I arranged today's tickets." He glanced from the road to Rusty, "But most of the money comes from her."

"God, she's spent a lot of money on me, and she didn't tell me. Why would she do that?"

The teen and the older man looked at each other as possible reasons ran through their minds revolving around Rusty's well being, Christian charity and their murder investigation. It fell to Lt. Provenza to say with a shrug, "It's just who Sharon Raydor is."

() () ()


	9. Chapter 9

The cookout at the Taos' was a success. The food was good, the weather fine, and a group that had been together for years bent enough to absorb Amy Sykes and Sharon Raydor. Calling each of them except for Lt. Provenza by first names became the most natural thing in the world that night for Sharon. The squad started becoming accustomed to her way of touching someone's arm or shoulder as a natural part of her way of dealing with them.

Amy relaxed enough to start observing and taking a second to think before rushing into situations even something as simple as speaking. She held her tongue along with the rest of the squad as they watched Sharon mother an abashed Rusty by insisting on him having some of the grilled vegetables plus indicating with a tilt of her head that he should also offer his own thanks to the Taos for their hospitality as they departed.

Rusty prattled on during their drive home about how much he'd enjoyed himself. Sharon suggested he put some of those thoughts on paper in the form of thank you notes to Lt. Provenza for the game and the Taos for dinner.

"Kevin said he'd have to write one." Rusty offered, "It's what his parents expect."

"I would say they also believe it's the right thing to do." Sharon nodded, "It would be nice for you to write thank yous to the others who've helped you with your new paths."

"I don't know what I'd write."

"Something simple about appreciating what's been done and maybe how it'll help you in the future. Short and sweet." She tapped the steering wheel for emphasis.

Rusty sighed, "Whatever. You'll look at them to make sure they're okay."

"I will but I won't tell you what to write. It has to be from your point of view to be sincere."

"My point of view is that I'll sound like an idiot who is trying to be something he's not."

"Too bad, non-negotiable." Sharon offered a small smile to soothe the sting of her words.

() () ()

They arrived back at the condo and once there Sharon opted for paperwork at the dining room table. Rusty wandered in and out wondering if he could put on the TV without disturbing Sharon's work.

Before he could ask the super buzzed up. Sharon waved at Rusty to handle it and he happily did liking the responsibility. There were packages downstairs that they'd accepted for the Raydors. Rusty liked that too since it made them sound like more of a family unit. He announced, "I'll be right there."

He also offered to get the mail and Sharon agreed absentmindedly intent on her papers. Rusty grabbed the key, slipped on shoes and headed out. Down in the lobby he crossed to the mailbox to find it stuffed with several envelopes. He wasn't expecting anything but still checked. Nothing for him directly, however he noticed several medical office return addresses and a letter from Sharon's cell phone provider with some bills.

That meant they were referencing him. He was still processing what Lt. Provenza had shared, Sharon put out a lot of her own money to take care of him. He wanted to ask her about it but he couldn't figure out what to say.

Rusty stuffed the envelopes in the back of the jeans when he saw there were two boxes in the mail storage area. One was flat, long and heavy while the other was a more manageable square. He signed for them and balanced them carefully in his arms to head upstairs.

() () ()

Sharon hadn't come up for air. She continued to be buried in paperwork but looked up when Rusty came back in."That's quite a load. Mail?"

"Back here so I'd have my hands free. Can I put these on the table?"

"You may."

Rusty rolled his eyes at the grammar correction. "Fine. May I give you your mail?"

"Yes, you may. Thank you." She reached out a hand and took the envelopes.

"What about the packages?"

"I'd say you'd want to open them."

"Me?"

"They're addressed to you." Sharon indicated the boxes, "You didn't look?"

"No, I checked the mail but I didn't check these because I wasn't expecting anything." Rusty hastened to add, "Anything else, besides what you've gotten me already. I'm going to get scissors."

Sharon nodded and put aside the paperwork to sort the mail. She watched Rusty out of the corner of her eye. He went for the smaller box first as she'd hoped. Once opened, he looked inside and a puzzled expression crossed his face. He reached in to pull out an electric toothbrush.

She explained, "The dentist suggested it would be better for you than a regular toothbrush."

"She did but the regular kind is fine, really, Sharon."

"It's okay, the dentist's office had a deal on them. Ordering it saved you from more shopping." Sharon waved a hand toward the hall where the bathroom lay, "Consider it a preventative. This should keep your teeth healthier now and for the future. No one likes dealing with cavities. Go find a place for it."

"Okay and thank you. I'll take good care of it." He turned and the sound of sock clad feet slapping the floor gave Sharon a smile and a sigh. She'd forgotten about teenage boys wearing socks for everything except showers. She'd have to double check on Rusty's sock count since slippers apparently weren't an option.

His return steps were quicker as he approached the other box. "This for me too?"

"It is." She held out the scissors, "Go ahead."

Rusty carefully cut the packing tape and drew back the box flaps. He peeled away packing bubbles and tissue until his hands touched something large and solid. He reached in and pulled out a beautiful polished wood chessboard.

He set it on the table and stared at it before reaching out a tentative hand to touch it. The squares were alternating shades of hardwood with a drawer on one side. It held beautiful chess pieces larger than the ones he was used to handling.

The teenager examined a piece in loving detail. Sharon wasn't sure what was going on in Rusty's mind. She held her breath waiting for him to speak. Finally, he looked at her as he clutched the white queen in his hand and whispered. "For me?"

She nodded and he continued, "Why?"

"When I thought you might be moving away I wanted you to have something you could have in a home that was permanent, something to bring with you, something that belonged to you."

"I see."

"Now, you're staying with me and I want this to feel like home for you too. This way you can set up and study games while carrying around your other set. You can play two games at once." She could see emotions working on his face.

It was his turn to nod. "Should I keep it in my room?"

"If you want. There's also space out here on the coffee table or one of the shelves under the TV. However, it can stay out if you want."

Rusty looked up with shining eyes. "Thank you. It's the nicest thing I've ever had. I'll take care of it, of all the stuff you've bought me."

"I know that." Sharon heard the catch in her voice. "Just enjoy it, have a good time." In her head she added, "Be a normal teenage boy, please."

() () ()


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Sharon dashed out of her room worried about getting breakfast into Rusty before Sunday morning Mass. They'd been up late as he explained some basic chess strategies to her using the new chess board and also his old one for illustration.

He'd told her that the small portable set had been his prize for winning the chess tournament in middle school. She could see it was precious to him. She was again reminded of how bright he was as he went through the chess moves. Rusty would never admit it but he was hungry to learn.

Sharon stopped short when she saw the table set. It appeared Rusty had made breakfast again. He was at the stove intent on the skillet. The smells were delicious and she called out, "Good Morning. What a nice surprise."

"Hey, give me a sec."

She nodded and turned to the table noting the chessboard at the far end. The closer end was set for two and her tea pot waited next to a cup and saucer. Sharon didn't smell tea meaning it was just hot water waiting for the tea bag. Before she could get a teabag out of the cupboard she noticed a teabag on a small teabag holder.

The china piece was shaped like a miniature tea pot and obviously not new. It sat on top of a piece of paper. She slid it out carefully and unfolded it.

_Dear Sharon,_

_I don't know much about writing thank you notes but if you say it's important, I'll try._

_Thank you for taking me in, getting me in a school and helping me fit in. I can't figure out why you've spent all this money on me and I usually can figure out the angles. I guess you don't have an angle—you're just a good person._

_Everything is more than I thought I'd ever have especially the clothes, phone and computer. I never thought I'd have a chess set good enough to leave out which I'll try not to do._

_ Rusty_

_P.S. Do all thank you notes have to be this long?_

Sharon blinked back tears. She realized the teenager was at her elbow. "Rusty you absolutely have figured out the concept of the thank you note. No, they don't have to always be this long. I'll trust you to do them justice."

"Will you double check them after they're written?"

"Deal."

"Everything around you is."

She held up the teabag holder. "This is lovely."

"It's not new, I bought it at the thrift store." He sounded a little anxious.

"That's okay. It's beautiful and something I'll use every day. And every time I use it, I'll be reminded of your thoughtfulness and kindness."

"Sharon, you're the one who is all those things. Look at everything you've done for me starting with taking me in when I wasn't happy more like nasty and ungrateful."

"All in the past. Let's look ahead to all the good things to come for you Rusty. There are a lot of people beside me who want to see you do well." She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in support.

She couldn't know how right she was, the Major Crimes Division had united over Rusty. Part of the reason was the example that Sharon set. She was invested in a troubled young man not just financially but emotionally. That put her in a whole new light with her coworkers. And if it took all of them to get Rusty to a better place Major Crimes had shown they were up for it and on Sharon's side. One more fresh start on the way, one more deal done for Major Crimes.

###


End file.
